


Wings Of An Heir (Hiataus)

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, An bill and charlie, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Except the twins, Heir of Gryffindor Harry Potter, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Heir of Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Heir of Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Dumbledore, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Magic is a character that shows herself to harry and mabye tom, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, So many ideas not enough time, Soulmates, Sporadic Updates, Taking a whole new thing to try, The Golden Trio, Triwizard Tournament, Weasley Bashing, Wingfic, different Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Harry isnt normal. Ever since his parents died, He's had his wings. He is the first wizard to ever get his wings so young.He knows who his soulmate is, Voldemort, more known to Harry as Tom Marvolo Riddle. In one of the hallways near the Slytherin common room door, there's a photo of Tom with a plaque that lists all the good things he did for the school. Harry always passes it on the way to the Slytherin common room.When he's alone he stops and stares at the photo. The photo uncovers it's wings, the colors of his eyes, a beautiful emerald green. And he shows his wings, a bright ruby red. Harry normally keeps his wings hidden, under glamor.One day, harry learns some info he never knew before. Hes been lied to about his life so far, but what comes next with this new information??!!!!PLEASE READ ALL TAGS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!UNDER HIATAUS!!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags

In admist the first wizarding war with voldemort, or know as tom riddle to some, his most loyal folllower and best of friends Bellatrix Lestrange got pregnant with a child. Tom took her out of battle so thr baby wouldnt get damaged. He still let her do some planning with the battles. Everyone thought bellatrix to a insane psychopath but they we're wrong. She was one of the most nicest people in the dark order. She cared for everyone in the order like she would her only child.

Her classification was actally a battle healer but she was so protective of everyone that she just battled and protected people as she could. Every once in a while someone got hurt durring a battle. She would heal them to perfect condition so they could battle again. Thats how she met her husband. She was in the process of healing him, just finishing up fixing him, closing the smaller, less important wounds. Thats when she got hit in the back with a strong stunner. It was so strong it almost killed her. So when she fell on top of Rodolphus, he checked if she was alive. When he found her barely alive, he used protego to protect her while calling for voldemort to help. When he turned to see who was so much of an idiot to call for their lord admist a battle and found his best friend almost dead with someone protecting her, he ran to help.

Nomally Tom would focus on battle and winning. But with his most trusted battle healer and his lifelong friend on the verge of death. He cared. He showed emotion, and everyone on the other side of the war took it as a joke, and Tom hated them for that. He hated them because they thought that muggles could be trusted, but they we're wrong. Muggles could not be trusted. They could wipe out a singe city with just one wepon. They were mass murderers allourd to stomp all over our grounds and turn us to dirt. They needed to be stoped. Tom yelled for his side to take on and finished the battle. He told them no casualties, and if they were close to death, to have someone apparite to the infirmiry wing. He grabbed bella and Rod and left to the wing. He layed Rod down and told him to get some rest and build his stamina up again. As a loyal follower would, he did what he was asked of. Tom then layed Bella on a bed and got to work on healing her.

It took a while, and a lot of people came amd went, but he healed her. The battle was won with casulties on both sides, but less on the darl side. There was still one or 2 not important deaths. But at least bella was ok. Over the next few years, Bella became closer with Rod and eventually married him.

 

When they told him that Bella was pregnant, he was happy for them. Happy to have a little child running around. Someone to teach dueling to. When draco ended up being born. He was happy for them too. But a week after Occidere was born, he was taken. Voldemort was so mad. He searched so much for little Occi. When he finally found him, he was ecstatic.

He went and killed James and Lily Potter for taking Occi from him. His little soulmate. But when he was just about to take Occi back to Bella, Dumbledore and sirius showed up. They fought him and told him to give harry to them. With that, he was confused and dumbledore killed him.

Harry lived but dumbledore carved a scar in the glamour and voldemort soul lodged itself there. Half of voldemorts soul was there. The other half in a locket locked in bella's showcase box, glamoured to look like a normal necklace. The glamour lost its way once dumbledore tortured the longbottems and blamed it on Bella. Most of the death eaters got put in Azkaban. Lost and locked away for years to come.

One this that was different though it that Sirius was never put in askaban, he was planning to take care of harry after his first year, but that was spoiled when it happened.

_He found **out** , and he was **mad**_.


	2. The start of everything

It all started when i was little. When my mom and dad died. When Voldemort killed them.

 

I got sent to the Dursleys and they abused me. They abused me because i had my wings.

Wings are a wizard thing. Lady magic created soulmates. And with that came the wings and dreams. When you meet your soulmate you start to grow wings. When your wings have halfway developed you get the dreams. The dreams are what is happened to your soulmate durring the day before.Your wings are tur colors of your soulmates eyes. Mine are a bright ruby red.

I have had my dreams for 3 years now. They started when i was 8. My wings have been developed for 7 years before that. I didnt know that i would meet my soulmate this school year!

Year 1: The Sorcerers stone.


	3. Year 1 Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorcerers Stone Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly how the Harry Potter books do things, but do keep in mind that it is purely fanfiction as well. I apologize for not updating due to finals, but now that it is summer I will have quite a bit more free time to write away to my heart's content.
> 
> Also i writen the original of this, then my co-author,who uses wattpad not Ao3 but we're friends, edited it, then my sister, @Frnkfckingoreo, beta read it.
> 
> It's taken a long time to finish just this chapter alone but the next updates won't be any better on timing because even though it summer, we don't live with each other so it's hard to text a whole fan fiction to her. But when updates do come out they are best they can be!
> 
>  
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> ×Parseltounge×

Hagrid and I walked into Gringots. The goblins that work there were typing away on their typewriters, the rustling of papers speaking their hard work out loud. It was a wide room, filled with noise, yet the world seemed to come to a complete stop the second they set their eyes on me. It lasted only for a moment, but it was enough to send a wave of uneasiness through my body. I shiver, shaking it off.

I'm Harry Potter. Staring was only to be expected in places like this. That doesn't mean I liked it.

I follow Hagrid through the room, stopping in front of a desk. It was almost taller than Hagrid himself, who was just barely able to peek over. A goblin was seated there, peering over the edge with a look of distaste.

"How may I help you?" the goblin asked in what I would describe as a bored voice, but from what I knew of them, they always sounded that way.

I cleared my throat. "I, um, would like to open vault 687, please." I say politely. The goblin grunts, squinting his eyes and studying me. It is safe that goblins are also very cautious creatures. That was one of the main reasons Gringotts was the best bank in the wizarding world. "Do you own a key, Mr. Potter?" he finally asked.

I pulled the key from my pocket, handing it over to him. After a once-over, he nodded his head. "Follow me." was all he said, climbing down from his high desk and walking past me towards a set of double doors. I hurried after him, but stopped

He turns to face me, looking a little confused. "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"May your gold flow to your wings, and your enemies tremble at your feet." I respond quietly.

The goblin's eyes widen, and the room is silent once more. I turn to see every single goblin has stopped once more. It didn't feel right, the bone-chilling silence. Then they spoke, their voices all melting into one. "May your gold flow to your wings, and your enemies tremble at your feet." they replied back. When they finish, the room is once more filled with noise, acting as though the moment had never happened. The goblin I had spoken to cleared his throat, gaining my attention. 

"Mr. Potter, if you would please follow me?" he said, sounding a bit nicer than he had before.

"Y-Yes, of course!" I said, hurrying after him. Hagrid followed after me, grabbing my arm to slow my pace. When we were a good distance behind the goblin, he spoke in a worried voice. " 'ow did'ya know that phrase, 'arry?"

"What phrase?" I asked.

"Y'know, that "Gold flow to yer wings" and all that? It's an old sayin', older than 'ogwarts 'erself." he said quietly, his eyes trained on the goblin. I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno, I just felt the need to say it. It just sort of came to me, I guess." I said, lying through my teeth. 

I had learned at the ripe old age of 8 that I wasn't exactly normal. Normal people, as I was told by my dear aunt Petunia, did NOT have wings. It wasn't something I could control at first, but after so many beatings I had figured out how to glamour them into nonexistence.

 I'd begun having strange dreams, ones I didn't understand. They showed me another life, one that was filled with magic.

Researching had proved useless. That is, until I'd stumbled upon a strange, dusty old book sitting forgotten on a shelf in the library. The book seemed to understand me, and explained quite a lot. It answered questions I didn't know how to ask, and told me so much more. Notes were written in the margins, noted in a scribbled handwriting that helped me understand things I didn't.

This was how I'd discovered the wizarding world, and how my strange dreams were connected to that of my soulmate's.

There was a name at the beginning of the book, Salazar Slytherin.

"You alright there, 'arry?" Hagrid asked, breaking me from a trance I didn't know I was in. I nod, moving quickly after the goblin and leaving the bearded giant behind.

As we traveled through the dark, tomb-like caves that make up Gringotts, the goblin began to warm to me a bit. He introduced himself as Griphook, and was pretty proud to sing Gringott's praises. When we finally reached the vault, he opened the large metal door. It took quite a lot of effort, seeing as how it was heavily secured. He nodded to me, allowing me to finally enter. 

I decide to make it quick, grabbing a refilling pouch and a leather satchel. Griphook locks the door upon my exit, handing my key back to me. 

The trip back to the surface went a bit quicker. I ignored Hagrid's questions, instead speeding ahead of Griphook and making it back to the main floor first. Hagrid and I say our goodbyes to the goblin, leaving the famous bank together. Once outside, he placed his giant hand on my shoulder. 

"Well, 'arry, this is where I leave ya. Ye don't seem to need me much right now, so I'll leave ya alone. 'Suppose I'll be sein' you at Hogwarts, then?" Hagrid asked sadly. I nod, patring his arm awkwardly. "Yeah, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

We part ways once he hands me my school supply list, and I can't help but notice the sadness in his eyes.

After he leaves, I focus on my list. The first stop was my school books, so I make my way down The street towards a little store called 'Flourish and Blott's', where groups of young wizards were flowing in and out, books in hand. The owner helps me find the books I need, treating me as a normal customer. After he promises to ship my books to Hogwarts, I gratefully put quite a few coins into the tip jar and head off to my next stop.

The Pansier Wand Shop. It was a quiet store, almost forgotten by most. Located in Knockturn Alley, it catered mostly to wizards with a calling in the dark arts. Everyone else went to Ollivander's, a cluttered and busy wand shop on the main street of Diagon Alley. Pansier was quiet, and Harry was good friends with the shopkeeper.

A bell rang out as I opened the door, it's chiming in deep tones letting Heather, the shopkeep, know I'd arrived.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter himself! I reckon it's been awhile since I last saw your face in these parts. Come to visit me, have you?" she said, pulling me into a hug.

She was in her mid thirties, with straw blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was like a mother to me, helping me understand more about the world I came from.

"Well, I am actually here to pick up my wand. I'm going to Hogwarts, you see." I mumbled into her arm, which has almost cut off my air supply.

"Hogwarts? At your age? Aren't you a bit too young to go to Hogwarts?" she questions, pulling away and studying me. "No, ma'am. I'm eleven now." I answer.

She chuckles lightly, shaking her head. "You grew up far too fast, my dear. I'll be back in a moment, I've just got to find your wand. Wait right here!"

Heather disappears into the back of the store, which is neatly organized. The one thing Heather hated most, besides Ollivander himself, was an unorganized shop. 

She returns, a sad smile on her face. The wand she's given me is a very specific wand, one that she'd gone through a lot of trouble to obtain just for me. It had a Phoenix feather core, one donated from Dumbledore's own pheonix Fawkes. Fawkes had also given another feather, which was used to create a wand that the dark lord now uses.

I pay her, giving her my thanks and the promise of a visit next year, before leaving, clutching my new wand tightly.

I wander about until I find Wright's clothing shop, where I'm fitted for my school robes. They, too, told me they'd ship the robes to me, and I leave, eager to finish my shopping.

Hidden away in Knockturn Alley is a pet shop of sorts, one that dealt with illegal animals. I needed a familiar, and that seemed like the best place to obtain one.

I entered the store, my eyes immediately landing on a long haired man with his back to the door. He was in front of a cage, dropping pieces of meat in. I saw no point in that, seeing as the chipmunks in the cage most likely didnt eat meat, but was met with a gruesome surprise when they proceeded to tear the pieces to shreds.

I cleared my throat, gaining the shopkeep's attention. He spun to face me, his arms in some kind of martial arts position. When he realises it's just a kid, he puts his arms down in disappointment. "Oh. Just a kid."

He puts on a smile, as if remembering he's at work. "May I help you with something, young man?"  he said.

I nod, taking a nervous step forward. "I, uhm, want to buy a snake, please."

"They're over there, kid. Take your pick." He jabs his hand to a few small tanks, where small snakes were staring through the glass with blank faces. They were pets, snakes you could find in your garden if you tried hard enough. "Well, sir, I meant as a familiar." I try to explain. His gray eyes widen, and he begins running to close the blinds and lock the door. When he finished, he grabs my arm. 

"Now, why would ya bring that up out in the open like that? Are you TRYING to ruin my business, kid?" he scolds me. He drags me to a small door, forcing me to duck through the doorway. The room after was dark, filled with glowing tanks and cages holding animals of all kind.

"You can pick from these, kid. Let me know which one you want, but I want to be paid up front." he demanded. I pull out a large handful of the coins, giving him all of them. When he still isn't satisfied, I pull out another.

The snakes stare at me through the glass, speaking to one another in a language I now know as Parseltongue. They spoke together, miding their conversation to the point where I don't know who's talking.

_xA child! What doess he think he'sss doing, bringing us a child!x_

_xWe are not petsssss.x_

_xI need a familiar. I'm not looking for a pet.x_ I reply quickly.

The snakes silence their conversation, taking a moment to look me over. 

_xA Parsssselmouth! A rarity thesssse daysss.x_ one snake said.

_xYesssss. Quite rare indeed. Perhapsssss he'ssss an heir?x_ said another.

_xYess. Perhapsss.x_

_xWhat issss your name, boy?x_

_xHarry Potter.x_ I speak my name carefully, hoping in vain they think nothing of it.

_xHarry Potter?x_

_xHe's the Potter boy!x_

_xWho will he pick?x_

One black snake slithered out of hiding, curling its body beside the glass. It was an Inland Taipan, one of the most deadliest snakes in the world. It seemed to smile, bobbing its head for me to see.

_xPick me, child. I will be your familiar. My name is Mortem, but you may call me death if you wish.x_

I agree, removing him gently from the tank. I let him slither up my arm, coiling around my upper arm underneath my sleeve. I let the shopkeeper know I'd finished, finally leaving the store.

My next and final stop is at yet another pet store. I wouldn't get another animal had it not been required, but it was. I quickly pick out a snowy owl, naming her Hedwig. She seemed to know Mortem was hiding up my sleeve, sneaking cautious looks in my arm's direction every few minutes, but she was the only owl that didn't seem to mind much.

With the shopping done I decide to head back home, ready to face the Dursleys once more.

 

_ **~~~§~~~** _

 

On my way back out of Diagon Alley, I find Hagrid walking about. He doesn't notice me at first, so I decide to get his attention.

"Hagrid!" I shout. He stops and turns, waiting for me to catch up to him. "Did ye finish yer shoppin', 'arry?" he asked. I nod, a bit out of breath from running after him. "That's great. Go on, then. You get along 'ome now, boy. And be careful."

I release Hedwig as I walk, shrinking her cage with a simple spell. I couldn't do a lot of spells, just a few, so I was extremely excited to learn more at Hogwarts. I drop it into the pocket of my oversized clothes.

Taking the most familiar route home, I pass by a small park. Dudly, my cousin, and the rest of his gang are hanging out on the slide, playing a card game. I speed up, not wanting a confrontation with his friends around. If they saw me, they'd expect Dudly to put on a show.

"Hey Dudly, isn't that your wimpy cousin over there?" one of the boys, Markus, said loudly. He points straight at me, and I walk faster.

"Yo Potter!" Dudly yells, putting on his usual tough boy facade. I stop walking away, groaning as I wait for them to catch up.

_xHarry, what issss thisssss? Why isss your heart sounding fearful?x_ Mortem asked. I ignore him, now face to face with Dudly. His gang has surrounded me, an effort to keep me from running.

"What were you doing all by yourself? Was the little baby Potter crying?" he taunts, his gang adding snide comments and mocking my every movement dramatically. I look down, wanting this to be over with.

_xThisssss won't do. Oh no, not at all. My massster musssn't be afraid.x_  Mortem slithers from my arm to my neck slowly.

Markus grabbed my shoulder, ready to say something when Mortem makes his way onto his arm. Markus' eyes fall to the snake, horror showing as his eyes widen. "He's g-got a snake!" Markus yelled. The other boys, ran, leaving Markus and Dudly alone with me. Dudly couldn't move, fearing the snake would somehow jump on to him instead.

I collect Mortem happily, leaving the playground and Dudly behind me.

 

It doesn't take much longer to reach the Dudly household. Upon entering, I am met with the usual cold glare from my aunt and the disapproving look from my uncle. Dudly wouldn't dare come back too soon, so I had a bit of time to think about where to hide Mortem. I put my stuff away in my cupboard under the stairs, deciding it'd be best to ask him to hide in my pillow or something.

I tug my sleeve up and gasp, the snake no longer attached to my upper arm. "What's taking so long, Harry? It's going to be dinnertime soon!" My aunt reminds me in a harsh tone.

"Yes, I know. I'm coming." I reply, hoping the snake would be safe.

Dudly returned just as I set the food on the table, watching me from the corner of his eyes at all times. As soon as my aunt, uncle, and cousin were seated at the table, Dudly opens his mouth. "Harry has a snake hiding in his shirt." He says shakily, pointing in my direction. "He almost let it bite me."

Dudly always exaggerated things, so this wasn't a surprise. My uncle squinted his eyes at me, an 'I knew you were up to no good' look in his eyes. He made me take my shirt off, checking for a snake I knew wasn't there. I could hear him, though. Mortem appeared beneath the table, circling my aunt's foot, mumbling about 'finishing what he started'.

 

All three of them, as usual, rant about wizards thinking they're better, and about how they shouldn't have taken me in as a child. I've heard it all before, many, many times, but I can't say it ever really got to me.

When they finish their rant, the lot of them leave the table, their plates untouched. I asked why, only to get yelled at to clean up the mess. They leave the house, and I figure they're going out to eat.

It takes an hour to finish my chores before I crawl into my small cupboard under the stairs, relieved that tomorrow I'd be leaving. Mortem slithers into the blanket beside me and I mumble a short thanks before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~§~~~

 

 

 

 

 

I wake up with a late start, grabbing my things as quickly as humanly possible. I reach the train station with only minutes left, and eventually find platform 9 3/4. A man was almost done collecting luggage, and takes my trunk as well. Upon boarding the train, I let out a relieved sigh, glad to finally be leaving.

The compartments looked full while I walked through, and I had no idea where to go. I opened another door, seeing only a friendly-looking redheaded boy. He smiled at me. "You can sit here if you like. I don't mind."

I was about to accept his invitation when another boy showed up, eyeing the other boy with annoyance. "Hand-me-down robes and red hair? Great, another Weasley. As if the world didn't already have enough of you!"

The boy had silver-blonde hair and a face that looked like he thought he was better than everyone else. He turns to me, his eyes traveling to the mark on my forehead. "It's true, then? Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts!" He offers his hand. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I shake his hand, giving a laugh. "You already know who I am, then. Nice to meet you, Malfoy."

Draco leans in, but whispers loud enough for the red-haired boy to hear. "You can come sit with me and my friends, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort."

I take a moment to think about it. I'd only just met him, and the red-haired boy. There were major differences between them. The Weasley boy looked shy and quiet, unsure of himself, while Malfoy knew exactly what he wanted and had the confidence to match.

Draco was right, I needed the right friends here at Hogwarts. I accept his offer, giving Weasley a look of pity and waving as I follow the blonde to his compartment.

Inside are three boys and a girl, all who offer me a smile or a wave. Draco introduces them as Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, and the girl as Pansy. The four were having a heated discussion over who they thought would be in which Hogwarts house, from what they'd seen. They were stuck on a student names Hermione, whom Pansy and Blaise had run into earlier.

"She's smart, clearly Ravenclaw!" Blaise argued.

"She was also rude, which could be Gryffindor!" Pansy countered.

"Actually, Pansy, Slytherins are-"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to keep breathing, Zabini." Pansy said, holding a finger out at Blaise.

The group continued to have long, hilarious conversations throughout the entire train ride, including me in when they thought they were neglecting me. It felt nice to have people I could call friends.

Mortem hisses from my arm, gaining their attention.

_×I like thisssss group.×_ Mortem says joyfully.

"Is that a snake, Potter?" Malfoy asks. I nod, and they smile. "Slytherin." All five say unanimously.

_xI like them too.x_ I answer back. "You're a Parselmouth as well, Harry?" Blaise asks, surprised. I nod again.

They exchange glances at each other again. "Definitely Slytherin." They agree simultaneously, all of us laughing loud enough for the rest of the train to hear.

We talk some more, buying candy from a small old lady pushing a trolley. A student comes through our compartment to warn us we'd be arriving, advising we put our robes on.

I go change, my heart skipping a beat with excitement.


	4. Hiataus

With both of us becomming incresingly busy, we cant write. So for now, we are gonna stop writing this so we can both focus on school and i can focus on other storys. If you wish to read one of my other stories, then i suggest you go read my newest one, Hidden And Lies, a BNHA, Villain!Deku and Villain!Todoroki fanfic. Link is below. for now, goodbye

 

 

[Hidden And Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703542/chapters/36496137)


End file.
